Sipping On Puckleberry Juice
by MaryRoyale
Summary: I completely blame Mark Salling. Shame on him! For Lizard Breath-complete Puckleberry Smutty one shot. I'm not sure how "Romantic" it is...


_A/N: This one is for Lizard_Breath because she is a hardcore Puckleberry shipper. I completely blame Mark Salling. I was watching clips of Paley Fest and they were talking about Finn and Rachel, and then they started asking Mark what he thought of Puck and Rachel. He was so naughty! He was talking about the good girl/bad boy dynamic and he said (and I am not kidding) that every now and then Rachel liked to slip away and sip on some Puckleberry juice! OMG! Did he just say that? But he totally did. So I think we should blame this on Mark Salling. OH! And for the sake of this little one shot, Lauren and Puck aren't happening. (Don't get me wrong, I LOVE her.) _

When Finn and Quinn officially announced they were dating again after Regionals, Puck rolled his eyes at the ceiling. Honestly, anyone who couldn't tell that Finn was all over that shit _again_ should have their head checked. If Quinn burned herself with a damn curling iron, he was the Queen of Sheba. Or something like the Queen of Sheba, only a dude. Puck looked quickly toward _her_. She didn't look surprised. Just sort of sad. Not the sort of bursting into tears and running from the room sad…but he could tell she was hurt. He felt badly for her, but at the same time it was kind of like a kid who kept sticking their hand on the stove. They knew it was hot, you told them it was hot, and they still burned themselves.

He wasn't surprised when she slipped in his room that night. She stood by the window and he stared at her. She bit her lip and stared at her shoes.

"Did you get lost or something?" Puck knew why she had come to him. It was like she couldn't help herself. She shook her head, still staring at her shoes. He sighed. He didn't want to play second fiddle tonight.

"Go home, Rachel." His voice was gentle. She shook her head again and peeked at him from behind a curtain of dark hair.

"Please…let me just stay here for a little while."

"Why?" Her cheeks darkened, but Puck recognized an angry flush rather than an embarrassed blush.

"I'd rather not talk about it. Can I please just stay here for a little while? I'll leave in a couple hours, I promise."

"Whatever floats your boat." Puck flopped on his bed and flipped channels. Rachel came to stand by his bed hesitantly. He glanced up at her, sighed and moved over so she could sit next to him. She cuddled up against him and he put an arm around her shoulders. Puck's phone started ringing. He pulled it out and glanced at the caller ID. Then he looked at Rachel.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, Puck, have you heard from Rachel tonight," Finn's voice sounded worried.

"What's that supposed to mean," Puck asked in annoyance.

"Nothing! It's just that I can't find her anywhere, and I hope she's okay."

"I thought you had a girlfriend, Finn. What are you trying to do, get a twofer going?" Puck winced when Rachel punched him in the shoulder. Girl had a strong right arm.

"No! I tried to talk to Rachel about everything, but she keeps ignoring me. She wouldn't answer any of my calls or texts and when I showed up at her house she had her dads tell me she wasn't home."

"Gee, Finn, maybe she wasn't home." Puck sighed in irritation. What was wrong with this dude? He had chosen Quinn, but he couldn't just leave Rachel alone and let her move on.

"But, Puck, I just want to make her understand-," Finn started again and Puck cut him off.

"Make her understand what, exactly? That you have a girlfriend? I think she knows. That you've moved on? I think she gets that. Leave her alone, Finn, and let her move on, too." Puck hung up the phone and then shut it off. He really didn't want to deal with Finn anymore tonight. They were friends, and he liked Finn and all that, but in this particular case—the case of Rachel Berry—Puck thought Finn was an idiot.

"Thank you," she whispered while she stared at the TV.

"No problem." They sat for a while, watching television.

"Can I stay the night?" She asked quietly. Puck sighed. He really shouldn't do this. He should find his keys and take her home.

"Yeah."

"Do you have a t-shirt, or something that I can borrow?"

Puck reached in his drawer and threw something at her. He didn't even look at it. He kept his back turned and he could hear the sound of her skirt sliding over her hips and the snick of her bra unclasping. He turned around just as the shirt settled mid-thigh. She looked adorable, standing there shifting from foot to foot in his t-shirt. He walked over to her and tipped up her chin with his knuckles. He bent his head and kissed her gently. She grabbed the lapels of his jacket and held on while she pressed her lips against his. She gave a brief sound of protest when he broke the kiss. He took her hand and led her to the bed. She climbed into it and pulled the blankets up to her chin. She watched him undress with wide eyes that followed his every move. _If I had music I'd be a stripper_, he thought to himself. Puck was not ashamed of his body. He worked hard to look this good and he was glad that other people appreciated the effort.

Puck joined Rachel on his bed. She sat there staring at him like he was going to eat her or something. He moved closer and kissed her again. She molded herself against his body. Puck slid his arms around her and pulled her close. He nipped her lower lip and when she gasped in surprise he slid his tongue inside her mouth. He teased her and taunted her, playing hide and seek with his tongue. His hands started roaming over her body. She gasped into his mouth when his hands slid under her shirt and he started stroking her back and ribcage. His fingers kept teasing higher and higher up her chest. When one of his hands closed over her breast the nipple was hard against his palm and she gave a breathy gasp of pleasure. He pulled back and looked at her. She was watching him and her eyes seemed huge in her face.

"Are you _sure_ you want this, Rachel? If not, I'll take you home, no hard feelings." Puck wanted her to want this. She sat in his bed, in his t-shirt, biting her swollen, well-kissed lips. She stared at him for several moments that seemed to stretch out to an eternity.

"I want this. I want you." Rachel's voice was quiet, shy. Puck couldn't help the little thrill of victory when she said she wanted him.

Puck gently lifted his shirt over Rachel's head. She sat there blushing in her panties. She was beautiful. She had an incredible body. The only thing he was really focusing on at the moment were her small, but perfect breasts. He watched her nipples tighten and get hard. He smiled gently at her.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" She smiled back at him.

He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Then he laid her down in his bed and bent his head to those small, perfect breasts. When his mouth closed over a turgid nipple, her hands fisted in his mohawk and she gave a breathy gasp. His large hand palmed the other breast and gently stroked it. He suckled one breast and teased the other with his fingers. Then he switched. Rachel made these soft breathy moans that made him harder than a rock. He moved up and kissed her deeply, stroking her tongue with his. Her tiny hands stroked his back as he pressed her into the bed. Puck traced the line of her hip, her thigh and his fingers gently stroked the softness of her pubic mound. She stared at him and bit her lip. He smiled at her. It wasn't his usual smirk. It was gentle and sweet. She spread her legs slightly, allowing him access. He gently stroked the outside of her lips. Rachel let her hand wander down Puck's chest and belly and until it fluttered over him. She tentatively touched him and he moaned against her neck. She seemed inordinately pleased with herself and became slightly bolder. She grasped him in her tiny hand stroked him.

"Rachel…," He muttered against her skin. She pulled her hand away and stared at him guiltily. He laughed softly and shook his head at her. He took her hand gently in his and put it back. She smiled at him tremulously and carefully stroked him again. He slid a finger inside her and she sucked in her breath. He kissed her again.

"Noah," She sighed against his mouth. He smiled. No one else from school called him that. Even the teachers called him Puck. When Rachel called him Noah, it made him feel special. He didn't know why she should affect him the way she did. He didn't know why he seemed to affect her the way he did. It was just one of those things. He carefully spread her legs wider and looked up at her. She was watching everything he did and biting her lip again. He sat back on his heels and just looked at her spread out in front of him. He must have had a weird expression because she started to look panicked.

"What is it," she asked. He shook his head at her again.

"You really are beautiful." She blushed. He leaned down and kissed her again. He grabbed a condom from his night stand. No one needed a repeat of babygate. When he slid inside her, she gave a sharp cry and stared at him with wide eyes. He kissed her and held her and stroked her hair. She was tight and hot around him, but he knew she really needed to be held and there was something about Rachel that encouraged him to be a better person. Rachel was watching him again.

"You know, you're kind of beautiful, too. I know that's not the sort of thing a boy likes to hear, but it's true." Her voice was quiet and serious. Puck started blushing. He was beautiful? He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She nipped his bottom lips and sucked on it for a moment. Puck started to move inside her. Her eyes were wide and she gripped his arms tightly. Puck spoke softly to her, encouraging her. He told her to wrap her legs around him and her eyes widened again at the change in sensation. Soon she was making breathy moaning noises in her throat. Puck whispered in her ear.

"That's right, baby. Tell me what you like. Just like that." He stroked deeper inside her and she moaned louder. Then she clapped her hand over her mouth and blushed. He took her hand away and kissed her. Rachel relaxed a little and soon she was writhing and moaning under him. Her hands were fluttering and moving over his shoulders and down his arms. He could see that she was getting close, but she didn't realize that. She knew there was something that she was building to, moving toward, but she didn't know what. Her wide eyes were filled with pleasure tinged with confusion.

"Noah…" She didn't know what to ask so she trailed off. He grinned at her, and this time it was his bad boy smirk. He gave her exactly what she wanted, but couldn't ask for. His strokes become harder, deeper, faster and understanding dawned in her face. She encouraged him with her moans and sighs and her little hands clutching his shoulders. He watched her mouth open and her eyes become unseeing. He smirked again to himself and pounded into her to find his own release.

She curled against him, her small hands stroking his chest. He held her in the loose circle of his arms. He stroked her hair with one hand.

"Are you okay," he asked quietly.

"Yeah," she murmured against his skin. "Are you still going to let me stay the night?" Puck snorted.

"Yes. I may be an ass, Rachel, but I'm not that much of an ass." She shook her head. He misunderstood her.

"I thought maybe you'd be uncomfortable or something."

"Oh. No. Go to sleep, Rachel."

He laid there, listening to her even breathing and holding her warm body against him. He knew that she'd leave in the morning and pretend like this had never happened, but they would both know that it had. He knew there was something there between them (even if she wanted to deny it to herself) and he also knew that sooner or later she'd come slipping in his window again. He should tell her no—that this wasn't healthy for either of them—but he wouldn't.


End file.
